My Christmas Miracle
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Or, to be politically correct, My holiday miracle/ The thirty one days of December for the newly reunited couple, Beck and Jade/ 31 short Christmas-themed bade drabbles
1. December First

**A/N: So yeah.. Short Christmas themed badeilicious drabbles that I hope you find amusing, fluffy, or whatever...**

**31 for every day of December**

**December First**

**My Christmas Miracle**

It's December first when the nine month long nightmare ends. They both lean in at the same time, their lips meeting on stage in front of Hollywood Arts.

They aren't even sure what's happening, but they fit so perfectly together. She fits in his arms so nicely, and their voices blend together in beauty.

Once the singing, and kissing is over, they probably break at least twenty speeding laws to get back to Beck's RV.

Who can blame them though? It's been nine whole months since they've felt so... So free.

Free, of pain, worry, and sadness.

Few words are said, they have their actions to communicate with, and they speak much louder.

They arrive at Beck's RV, stepping out into the Californian air side by side.

A cool wind blows past them, sweeping Jade's hair of her moonlit shoulders.

The slightly chilled air(At least, chilled in the Californian sense of the word) reminds Jade what day it is.

The first of December, the day when Jade allows herself to think of Christmas. The day when hearing a Christmas carol on the radio doesn't make her cringe.

Of course, she won't be thinking much about Christmas tonight.

But, as she stares at the olive hand encasing her own for the first time in months, she can't help but wonder if he's a sign. A sign that this will be the best Christmas season ever.

But, Jade West finds that thought incredible stupid and cheesy, and pushes it away.

Nevertheless, she couldn't be happier than the way she feels right now, as he leads her into his RV, pulling her lips to his again and again.

_He's mine_, she thinks, savoring his kiss. Just thinking those words brings a rush of pride and beauty to her heart. She hasn't thought them in months.

It's really a miracle to Jade, she's missed him desperately of course, but she's surprised to find he's missed her too.

It's without a doubt going to be the best Christmas gift she gets this Christmas season.

"My Christmas miracle," She whispers, ever-so-quietly, in between a heated kiss, now taking place on Beck's small (too small, in Jade's opinion) twin-sized bed.

He's not supposed to hear it, but then again, Jade's pretty high off Beck right now, so she's not thinking clearly.

He just laughs, kissing her nose.

"Jade!" He reprehends jokingly. "Be politically correct. It's 'My Holiday Miracle'" He gives her a warm smile, followed by a laugh as a hint of blush appears on Jade's pale cheeks.

She just accidentally said something _sweet_, and Jade West doesn't do sweet.

He can't get over how cute she looks.

But then, other things happen, which I shall not go into, because I want this story to keep it's K+ rating.

Let's just say when that night was over, Beck's not thinking Jade's cute, the word he's thinking is just plain sexy.

**A/N: So yeah.. Sorry if stuff like this already exist. But it's Christmas time and I love bade, so this was born. **

**Also, about the rating.. Most of the drabbles will be less... innuendo-ish. so, yeah. **


	2. December Second

**December Second**

**Apologies**

There's really only one way to describe the day after they get back together.

Awkward.

She wakes up, her head on his chest, and discovers she's in her ex-boyfriend's RV, a bit shocking to anyone.

She's not really sure what to do, so she kind of just lies there with her eyes closed and lets Beck run his hand through her hair, thinking she's asleep.

"Beck," She mumbles almost incoherently.

He kisses the side of her face.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispers.

She smiles.

A pet name.

Jade closes her eyes, savoring the moment before chiz gets serious and they actually have to talk about their feelings or whatever.

"We should get dressed," She realizes. Beck nods as the two of them groggily get out of bed.

It takes Jade a good ten seconds to remember she doesn't have spare out fits lying around his RV anymore.

She stands in the middle of the RV, a bit awkwardly.

"Do you?-" Jade asks Beck, not bothering to finish the question. He gets it.

He almost blushes, digging around in his dresser and pulling out an outfit Jade vaguely recognizes.

Not that he kept her clothes or anything.. That would be creepy.

"You kept my clothes? I thought you gave them all back to me?" Her voice isn't angry, just curious.

"Umm... Well it's a good thing I didn't," He says vaguely.

Sure he kept _one_ outfit.. But, he found it after he gave her all her other stuff back.

That justifies it.. Right?

They both change, hilariously slowly.

But soon they are forced to face each other. They sit on Beck's bed, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Beck finally states, looking into Jade's eyes. His apology is sincere, short, and he really doesn't need to say anything more. The look in his eyes says it all.

"I'm not sure what's been going through my head the past nine months, but I messed up big time.. And.. I was wrong.. Many times actually. I guess I under estimated how much I needed you," He adds.

Jade nods, processing the information. She swallows all the pride and fear left in her, opening her mouth. "I'm sorry too," Oh, for the love of bunnies it pains her to say those words. "For... Everything. Our break up was my fault too."

"Can we just... Pretend these nine months never happened? I don't know... Start fresh?" Beck wonders, tracing a circle on the bedroom floor with his feet.

"We can try," Jade rep lies.

She begins leaning in to kiss his lips, but is stopped by his firm hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," He instructs, looking deep into her blue eyes.

"Jade West? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks hopefully.

Jade nods in agreement, all to willing.


	3. December Third

**A/N: Thank you to all your lovely reviews!**

**December Third**

**A Date**

"Come on," Beck pleads, staring at his stubborn girlfriend in annoyance.

"No,"Jade replies, crossing her arms.

He stares at the girl sitting on his couch, and rolls his eyes.

"If you want to actually move back into my RV and stuff, maybe we should actually go on a date," He tells her, like this should be obvious. "'Cause, you know, that's kind of what couples do," Beck reminds her.

"I hate movie theaters, I hate restaurants with the stupid flirty waitresses, and I hate going on dates in clothes like this," Jade wrinkles her nose, looking down at her sweatpants and Beck's flannel shirt.

Beck grins, like, an all out ear-to-ear grin.

He's missed this bickering so much.

"Stop smiling like that. It's freaking creepy," Jade complains, putting on a false grin, showing off her white teeth. "Wouldn't this creep you out," She asks him, talking through her teeth.

Beck stares at her for a moment, shaking his head. "Actually, it looks pretty sexy," He counters.

Jade rolls her eyes in annoyance, putting the fake smile away.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere!" Beck urges. Jade shakes her head. She cuddles up to Beck, placing her head on his chest.

She smiles flirtatiously. "Let's just stay here, in the RV.. We could order a pizza.. And we could watch some lame Christmas movie," She bats her eyelashes.

Beck sighs.

Damn, does she know how to get what she wants.

"Which Christmas movie?" He asks.

Jade smiles.

God he's missed seeing that smile.

"The one about the grumpy old guy who hates Christmas! He's awesome! Until the end when he gets all nice," She makes a face.

"The Grinch Who Stole Christmas!" Beck teases excitedly.

"No!" Jade shouts back, swatting at his shoulder playfully. "You know which movie I'm, talking about!" She says annoyed.

"I know," Beck replies, laughing. He grabs his phone, calling for a pizza before turning on his TV.

Soon they're cuddled up on Beck's couch watching some adaptation of A Christmas Carol  that Beck has. Jade laughs every time Scrooge acts like a total gank, and Beck just rolls his eyes.

"Rex thinks you and the Grinch are soul mates," Beck states randomly, remembering some random piece of trivia from Rex's slap page.

Jade ignores his comment, rolling her eyes.

"Who's hotter, Me, Scrooge, or the Grinch?" Beck quizzes.

"The Grinch. The whole green thing really works out nicely for him," Jade replies.

"Hey!" Beck shouts with fake offense.

Jade turns her head giving him a kiss on the side of his cheek.

"You," She whispers into his ear.

Beck grins, turning his head to kiss her lips. Suddenly the movie seems a lot less interesting.

Things are actually starting to get interesting when a knock on the door interrupts them.

Beck sighs, getting up to get the pizza.

He looks back at Jade, happy to see a smile adorning her face.

Because they're Beck&Jade. They don't need to actually leave his house to go on a date.


	4. December Fourth

**December Fourth**

**His Shirt**

It's the first Monday since they got back together, and Jade spent the night at the RV, so for clothes, she's out of luck.

"I have nothing to wear!" She whines.

"It's okay. Relax," Beck tells her, digging through his dresser.

"It's not okay! I can't go to school in this!" She motions to Beck's T-shirt and shorts he'd lent her.

Beck stares at her for a moment, thinking.

He grabs something from his dresser.

"Wear my shirt," He demands, throwing a red and black flannel shirt at her.

Jade catches the shirt, examining it. "Why?" She asks, confused at Beck's demanding tone.

"'Cause.. I don't know.. It will make all the other guys know you're mine again," Beck explains, looking into her blue eyes, which Jade promptly rolls.

"Because kissing me in front of the entire school wasn't enough."

"You'll wear the shirt?" Beck asks.

"Duh. I have nothing else to wear." She sighs. "I only have like... Three outfits here and I've worn all of them! Tomorrow I have to officially move my stuff back in here. This is ridiculous."

Beck nods, a bit nervously. He wants Jade to 'move' back in with him.. But at the same time, he's scared. He feels like that might be jinxing it a little bit, and as soon as she brings all her stuff back they'll end up breaking up again or something.

"I need pants," Jade states.

"Wear the jeans you brought over yesterday," Beck reminds her, pointing at the pair of dark jeans on his dresser.

Jade nods, grabbing the jeans. She changes into her outfit, and Beck drives them to school.

They arrive, feeling serious Deja Vu as they walk down the parking lot into the school.

It's almost as though nothing changed. Like they just paused the world for nine months.

Once they enter the school though they can hear people whispering. Girls whispering what a shame it is that Beck went back to _her_.

It doesn't bother Jade very much though. It's not like Beck would ever think about being with one of those idiots.

Meredith seems pretty wazzed off at Beck, but really who can blame her?

They hear other kinds of whispers though. People all other the school asking things like: "Is she wearing his shirt?"

They don't ever reply to the rumors, but they make one thing fairly obvious.

Beck&Jade are back, and stronger than ever.


	5. December Fifth

**December Fifth**

**Texts**

On the fifth of December they literally have absolutely no classes together. (Rotating schedules can be the biggest pain sometimes).

Yesterday they were practically joined at the hip, still on the honeymoon phase of their new relationship.

They still are- but they can't be joined at the hip when they have zero classes together!

So, they decide to do something to pass the boring hours of class(Jade suggests making out in the janitor's closet, but Beck replies that that's cliché and overused- JK, he actually says h doesn't want to ditch class).

That leaves them with one option.

Texting.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**We could be making out riiggghhhttt now... ;)**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**But then I'd miss this terribly interesting lecture about triangles.. At least I think that's what it's about.**_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Awww.. Are the teacher's words too big for poor wittle Beckett to understand? :,(**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Jadelyn**_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**Becky.**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**Jadey.**_

**To Beck **

**From Jade**

**No one calls me Jadey.**

**You shall pay.**

_**To Jade**_

_**From Beck**_

_**What are you gonna do.. Attack me with Caps Lock? :P **_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**We're lying on the janitor's closet floor, and your tongue is attempting to enter my mouth(I win our tongue fight though) And you trail kisses down my neck, and don't stop there.**

**_To Jade _**

**_From Beck_**

_**…**_

_**I really don't know how to respond to that.**_

**To Beck **

**From Jade**

**Soon I'm straddling you on the floor, and the kiss gets hotter as I whisper your name.**

** But you want me to scream it... So you-**

_**To Jade **_

_**From Beck**_

_**Oh, just go to the janitor's closet already.**_

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**I know ;) **

**A/N: So yeah. So much for not adding innuendo. **


	6. December Sixth

**December Sixth**

**Moving**

"Just grab anything that looks important," Jade instructs, digging through her dresser and grabbing handfuls of random outfits.

She and Beck are at her dad's house, getting enough clothes and necessities so that Jade can successfully inhabit his RV.

Her dad should probably care, but doesn't, which, on the bright side, is good for Beck and Jade.

But his lack of parental authority is always a bit disheartening.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Beck lets out, his voice teasing and cute.

"What?!" Jade snaps, annoyed. She spins around to see Beck, who is supposed to be filling his bag with stuff, staring at a box he found somewhere labeled "Stuff I should burn and cut up but am going to keep anyway". He's studying the contents, grinning.

"Don't look at that!" Jade snaps, attempting to grab it from him.

"Why! It's cute! You kept all this stuff?" Beck asks, holding up their promise necklace from the box.

Jade blushes as Beck pulls out one of his own shirts, and a pile of photos them.

"Yeah," She says, looking down shamefully.

Beck rolls his eyes at her embarrassment, running a hand through her hair. "That's sweet," He tells her.

She gives a small smile, sitting down on the floor next to Beck as he goes through the box.

"Look, the first pair of scissors I gave you," He smiles, holding them up for Jade, who returns the smile.

"They were the first Christmas present you gave me," She explains. Beck nods.

"Yeah, even back then you were obsessed with sharp objects," He teases.

"Yeah, and proud of it," She defends. "So, what am I getting for Christmas this year?" She asks.

Beck rolls his eyes. "Not a chance babe. You have to wait till Christmas," He taps her nose playfully.

She bites his finger.

"Oww!" He yells, clutching his bitten finger in his other hand. "That hurt," He complains.

He thinks for a moment, holding his hand in front of Jade's mouth.

"Kiss my finger," He demands.

"What?" Jade says.

"You hurt it.. Kiss it."

"What are you five?" She asks.

It only takes around four seconds under Beck's puppy dog stares that she leans in and kisses the bitten finger quickly.

"Happy?" She asks.

"Very," Beck replies, a grin on his face.

As he stares from the box of stuff to the girl next to him, all the fears of her bringing stuff back into his RV fly away.

Because really, there's no one else he'd rather lie next to him at night than his girl; Jade West.


	7. December Seventh

**December Seventh**

**Snow**

"Have you even seen snow?" Beck wonders. He's siting on his couch mindlessly playing with a lock of Jade's hair.

"Have you?" Jade asks, putting her book down to look at Beck.

"Yeah.. In Canada," Beck explains. Jade makes a face.

"Ugh. Canada," She scoffs.

"Well, have you seen snow?" Beck asks again.

"In TV shows and stuff. Never in real life," She answers truthfully.

She's a Californian girl, that's where she's lived forever.

"That's sad," Beck replies. "Snow is awesome."

"Why? From what I've seen on TV it's sticky and wet and cold and makes people trip and fall and die.. While the last part's pretty cool, the rest of it sounds pretty suckish," Jade rants.

"You kind of remind me of snow," Beck realizes, ignoring Jade's comment.

"Why the heck is that?" Jade asks, almost not wanting the answer.

"Well, when you look at snow," Beck begins, twisting Jade's hair in his hand playfully. "It's beautiful. But, when you go to pick it up, it feels so cold.. Like ice," Beck grins. "But it doesn't take long for the snow to melt at the warm touch of your hand.. And change into something so different."

Beck swears he sees Jade smile a bit until she covers it with her trademark scowl.

"And that describes me because?" Jade asks, rolling her eyes.

To answer, Beck simply leans in close, his lips only a centimeter away from her ear.

"And the longer that you stay the ice is melting," He sings softly.

He feels Jade's heart rate speed up a bit.

"Using my own song lyrics against me," She mumbles, trying (And failing) to be annoyed with the boy.

"And the pain feels okay, it feels okay.."Beck whispers.

Jade mumbles something incoherent before pushing her lips up to his.


	8. December Eighth

**December Eighth**

**The Cow Wow**

She's nervous. Not that she'd ever admit that.

This is the first _real_ date they're going on since they got back together.

It needs to be perfect.

Jade paces back and forth in her house. In one minute he's supposed to pick her up.

She looks down at her outfit almost self consciously. She was kind of aiming for the 'sexy cowgirl' look, with the short black top. The Hawaiian skirt thrown in for fun.

She hears a ring at her doorbell, and rushes downstairs to open the door for him. Sure enough, he's standing there in the outfit she picked for him, a grin adorning his face.

"Hey babe," He greets her.

"Hey," Jade replies, stepping outside into his waiting arm, which finds a spot to rest on her shoulder.

She shuts the door, locking it, and Beck leads her down the steps to his car.

Jade sits in shotgun next to Beck, who begins driving to Hollywood Arts.

He can tell by the way she's playing with her hands that she's nervous, and he isn't exactly helping that by giving her butterflies every time he draws one of those absentminded circles in her shoulder.

"Why are you so tense?" He whispers into her ear quickly when he reaches a red light.

Jade closes her eyes for a moment, wishing Beck wasn't so good at reading her like a freaking book all the time. She's used to being a mystery to everyone around her.

"You know.." She trails. "It's the first Hollywood Art's social event since we got back together... I just want it to be perfect," She says the last part quietly, because she really doesn't want him to hear it.

Beck just smiles. "It can't not be perfect if you're going to be there," Beck tells her, grinning.

He knows comments like these annoy her(But secretly, he thinks they turn her on.. But that's only from past experiences).

"Sap," Jade smiles, hitting me on the shoulder playfully.

"You love it," He teases, pulling into the parking lot.

He parks a car, turning his head to press a kiss to Jade's lips quickly.

He gets out, opens the door for her, and she begins to feel really stupid.

Of coarse this date is going to be perfect.

Of course it is, because Beck's going to be there.


	9. December ninth

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! :D**

**December ninth**

**I Love You**

She's lying across his couch in the RV, chewing on the end of a pen with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Whatcha writing?" Beck asks, seeing the pen and notebook paper. She rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"A play for Sikowitz," She replies, not even looking up from her work.

"What's it about?" Beck prods, poking her stomach playfully as he lies down next to her.

"An irritating boy named Beck who wouldn't stop bothering me," Jade snaps.

"Wow," Beck laughs. "Someone's grumpy," He teases.

"I was in the zone," Jade explains. "You interrupted me. Now the darkness of Lord Cadarmor will never be vanquished by the evil clown, because I am now not in the writing mood."

"You're such a little play writer nerd," Beck says, ruffling her hair. "It's cute."

"I am not cute," Jade corrects. "Bunnies are cute. People are not."

"I think you're cute," Beck defends. "Like when you make that little pouty face.. Like that," Beck says, pointing to the irritated face Jade has.

"How is pouting cute?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. You do this weird thing with your lips that makes me want to kiss you," Beck shrugs.

"And.. You think calling me cute will help you achieve that goal?" Jade wonders.

"I'm just telling the truth!" Beck defends. "Do you not find me cute?" He wonders, his voice playful.

Jade shakes her head. "Are you a bunny? No. So you're not cute."

"C'mon," Beck pleads, giving her stomach a little tickle, which eventually progressed to an all out tickle war on Jade's tummy.

"Stop! Oh my God Beck!" She says in between fits of giggles.

If he told anyone he could have Jade West rolling around _giggling_, on his couch in under two seconds, he could assure anyone he'd be dead by the next day.

"Fine!" She spurts in between laughter. "You're kinda cute! Especially your hair!"

He stops, a grin appearing on his face. Jade sits up, brushing herself off.

"I'm cute! I'm cute! She said I'm cute!" Beck shouts victoriously, sitting up as well.

Jade stares at him oddly. "You did not just quote Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer on me," She states.

"...I might have," Beck replies. "But you caught the reference!"

"I have a younger brother. It's not like you have an excuse." Jade replies.

"Hey! At least I had a childhood to excuse my Rudolph knowledge!" Beck defends.

Jade looks down, a bit sad and annoyed, and Beck realizes he must have crossed the invisible line.

They try to stay away from talking about their lives as little kids.. They both know Jade's kind of sucked.

"Baey, that was stupid. I'm sorry," He tells her, wrapping his arms around her. She leans into his chest.

"I love you," He whispers in her hair.

She freezes.

That's the first time she's heard the words 'I love you' in nine months.

"Baby is something wrong?" Beck asks, confused as the way Jade completely froze.

"N- no," She stutters, and he perks up when he hears undeniable happiness in her voice. "That's just the first time I've heard that in awhile," She explains.

He nods knowingly, making a mental note to tell Jade he loves her 10 times a day. He does the internal math to figure that if he does this for 27 days, he will have completely made up for the nine months he missed.

"I love you," He repeats, taking her chin in his hands. She brings her lips up to meet his eagerly.

"I love you too," She agrees quietly when they separate.

Beck grins.

It's been awhile since Jade's said that to him, but that just makes it mean so much more.


	10. December Tenth

**December Tenth**

**Christmas Tree**

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!" Beck chants loudly, driving down the LA roads excitedly.

Jade crosses her arms. "I agreed to get a dumb Christmas tree for you. Not sing mediocre carols."

"Come on! Be excited! We get to have a tree in our RV! It will be like super nature-y in there! We can decorate it and stuff!" Beck exclaims, taking a turn into the Christmas tree farm.

"Can we just buy a fake tree so we can avoid this nonsense next year?" Jade proposes.

Beck shakes his head. "That takes the fun out of it!"

"And gets rid of the disgusting smell," Jade adds.

"That smell is not disgusting! That's like saying Christmas is disgusting!"

Jade just rolls her eyes as Beck parks his car at the farm.

"C'mon! Let's go!" He says, grabbing Jade by the hand as they exit the car.

"Hello, Are you looking for a tree? Do you need help?" A girl asks them wearing a green staff shirt.

"No! We don't need your help. Bye!" Jade yells protectively.

Because one, she hates girls flirting with her boyfriend, and two, she hates when people at stores try to help her.

"God Jade, be nice, show some Christmas spirit," Beck complains as the girl runs away scared.

"I don't have Christmas spirit. Now let's find the stupid tree," Jade says, as they begin walking over to the piles of trees every where.

Most of the trees are too big to fit in the RV, so they decide on one of those small trees that are around four feet high.

"Jade, this one will fit perfectly!" Beck exclaims, pointing at the small tree.

Jade examines it for a moment, looking it over.

She nods. "Yeah," She agrees. "It's kind of cute," She smiles.

"It's not a bunny!" Beck replies, finding it irritating that it's easier for her to call a damn _tree_ cute than her own boyfriend.

Jade just rolls her eyes.

They purchase the small three, and it's small enough to fit in Beck's car no problem.

The drive home is shorter, and Jade seems to be getting into a more Christmas-ey mood.

"We have to decorate it!" Beck says happily, carrying the tree into the RV.

Once he has it set up with water and everything, it's ready for decoration.

"Do you have your scissor collection?" Beck asks.

Jade nods, grinning because Beck remembers their Christmas tradition.

She digs under his bed, pulling out the box of at least fifty pairs of scissors, big and small.

They wrap the tree in lights and garland before each taking a pair of Jade's scissors and placing them on the tree.

Jade puts her Scissoring-scissors she got from Cat last year near the bottom, because if they fall off the tree, she does not want them getting hurt.

"This has to be the most dangerous Christmas tree in existence," Beck muses, staring at their handy work.

"The most awesome one as well," Jade adds.

But it's not really awesome until Beck hooks up the little light up star and the top.

A few years ago, Beck probably would've been surprised at how beautiful a scissor decorated tree could look.

He's dating Jade now though. Nothing surprises him anymore.


	11. December Eleventh

**December Eleventh**

**Anniversary**

'You know what day it is today?' That's what they both want to say desperately.

They don't say it, of course, they avoid the subject at all costs, not wanting to cause sadness, arguments, or fighting.

"Hey babe," Beck greets Jade as she sits herself next to him at the Asphalt Cafe table.

"Hey," She replies, opening the salad she had bought.

She lets out a faux irritated groan as Tori and the others sit themselves at the table, but doesn't protest much further.

"Do you guys know what day it is?" Tori wonders, her brown eyes curious. She furrows her eyebrows, confused at Beck and Jade's annoyed expressions.

"Ummm, President's day?" Cat guesses randomly, giving a grin. "Why do they even have that day?! Isn't everyday a president's day?"

"No! It would be the tenth anniversary of Beck and Jade being broken up," Tori explains with a grin. "Isn't it awesome that you guys finally get to spend this day together!?" She adds, looking at their irritated faces.

Jade nods tartly, looking down at her lunch.

"We're trying not to think about it," Beck explained quietly. "The eleventh wasn't exactly the happiest day for Jade or I every month, and we don't like mentioning our break up. It could start fights," Beck explains.

Tori nods understandingly. "Oh.. Sorry," She apologizes, thinking for a second. "Well," Tori asks, a sly smirk on her face. "Do all of you guys want to come to my house tonight to play cards. All of you," She repeats, giving a smile.

Beck can't help but close his eyes a second to give a happy smile. He accepts Tori's invitation for the two of them.

This time, when they walk through Tori's door way, they will both exit together.


	12. December Twelvth

**December Twelfth**

**Tears**

"I thought you and that gank broke up?"

Jade's eyes widen,a hurt expression appearing on her face as she approaches the RV. She knows immediately who the voice belongs to. Beck's stupid idiotic Canadian aunt. He must be video chatting with her.

She presses her ear up against the RV door, listening.

"We did! But, we got back together!" She hears Beck say.

"Why!?" The overall clueless tone of his aunt's voice made Jade want to strangle her.

"Because I love her!" Beck says, his voice rising. Jade can't help but smile.

"Beck, love is a bit more than the girl being 'sexy' and attaching herself to your lips all the time. You'll figure that out eventually," His aunt declares.

Jade holds her hand in fists, tightening them angrily.

"That's not why I-" Beck sighs, knowing his aunt won't change her mind. "Whatever. Can Jade come or not?"

Jade stiffens. Come to what?

"Definitely not."

"So, what, you're asking me to make my girlfriend spend her Christmas alone?" Beck says, as though the idea is ludicrous.

Jade frowns, feeling extremely crushed. She's not going to see Beck on Christmas?

"She'll spend it with one of her other boyfriends!" Beck's aunt exclaims.

Jade squeezes her hand tighter, ashamed that she can feel a small amount of liquid accumulating in the corner of her eyes.

_Don't cry_, she begs herself. She's not that weak! She can take a little disappointing news!

"I tell you with full confidence that I'm Jade's only boyfriend," Beck responds.

"I tell you with full confidence you're not. Beck, that girl dresses like an emo, and looks like a slut. She probably is off slitting her wrists right now somewhere in whatever cave she lives in. Not that I'd complain about that, any pain the girl gets is deserved, maybe she'll kill herself. You know how many guys she's probably done this week? Why won't you date that other girl you're friends with.. Ummm. What's her name?"

Jade doesn't have the patience to listen for Beck's reply. She finds herself sliding down he RV door, burying her face in her hands.

She feels tears slide down her face. Why don't people realize how powerful words are sometimes?

She can still hear Beck's aunt ranting about her. How she's an emo slut who cuts and is planning on killing herself and blah blah blah. Lie after lie after lie, but Jade can't stop the tears the keep falling out of her eyes as she listens.

Why can't Beck's family just accept her?

She leans back into he door, a loud noise erupting from the door sliding back a little.

Beck hears the noise, looking up, confused.

"I'll be right back," He tells his aunt, still seething with anger from what she had said about Jade. He walks over to the door, opening it cautiously.

His heart practically breaks when he sees Jade, all curled up and small looking, sitting by his RV. He sees tears streaming down her face and knows full well what happened.

Beck slowly approaches the girl, throwing a comforting arm around her. She turns to look at him, slightly embarrassed.

It's the first time he's seen her cry in ten months.

He doesn't need words to calm her down. He grabs her by the arm, pulling her upwards, bringing her into the RV. He yells a few nasty words at his aunt before Jade slams the laptop shut.

He motions for her to come lie on his bed with his, and he wraps his arms around her protectively.

"I love you," He reminds her over and over again, and the crying has soon completely stopped.


	13. December Thirteenth

**December Thirteenth**

**Chat**

_**ToriVega and HappyCat Have Entered Chatrrom**_

**ToriVega: Hey Cat!**

**HappyCat: Hiiiiii! Whats up!?  
**

**ToriVega: Trina's rehearsing for a singing audition. I'm hiding out in my room until the storm dies down.**

**HappyCat: There's a storm!?**

**ToriVega: No... I meant until Trina quits singing.**

**HappyCat: Oh.**

**ToriVega: Wbu?**

**HappyCat: Well, my brother locked me in the closet and I'm really bored, so I came on chat!  
**

_**RockRobster And RexInTheCity Have Entered Chatroom**_

**RockRobster: Hey little birdies!**

**HappyCat: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
**

**ToriVega: Hey Rob. What's up?**

**RockRobster: Nm. HBU?**

**RexInTheCity: Those Abrevs' don't make you cool Rob.**

_**AndreH Has Entered Chatroom**_

**AndreH: Hi!**

**ToriVega: Hey :)**

_**GotBeck Has Entered Chatroom**_

**GotBeck: Hey. Did you guys ever notice how freaking sexy my girlfriend is.**

**AndreH: Jade?**

**GotBeck: No! MY other girlfriend! Yes Jade! What? You don't think she's sexy!?**

**AndreH: You're putting me in an awkward position here Beck. I mean yeah your girl's hot but like I totally don't like her at all ever never ever never have or ever never will.**

**ToriVega: Andre.. Your wonk is showing.**

**HappyCat: OMG! Where?**

**GotBeck: Seriously. I have the hottest, sweetest, most beautiful girlfriend in the world. **

**HappyCat: Yeah! Jade is so awesome!**

**ToriVega: Something tells me "Beck" is not being 100% honest about his identity, Right JADE?**

**HappyCat: Jade is ScissorLuv, remember?**

**GotBeck: I'm Beck, and I think my beautiful amazing girlfriend would never log into my slap account. She's too beautiful and sweet and amazing. Seriously. I want Jade right now. Jaaaaadddddeeeeee.  
**

**ToriVega: TMI.**

_**ScissorLuv Has Entered Chatroom**_

**ScissorLuv: Have I ever told you guys how much I love the color pink!? And yellow!?**

**ToriVega: No..**

**ScissorLuv: Well I do, my bestest BFFFFL friend, Tori :D **

**GotBeck: Canada sucks. I'd waaayyyy rather make out w/ Jade then ever set foot in that awful place. Hey Vega, you suck. Jade's soooo much prettier than you!**

**HappyCat: Beck! That's not nice!  
**

**RockRobster: Yeah! Cat beats both of them!**

**ToriVega: What?**

**GotBeck: WHAT? I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY SCISSORS YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE NUB. **

**ScissorLuv: You mean MY scissors, which I'm throwing away! Im into collecting buttons now! A much better hobby that won't murder my boyfriend, Beck (Who BTW is hot and awesome and amazing! Best BF EVER!)**

**GotBeck: I've decided to fry all my fish and feed them to that nasty stray cat that lives in town! You guys in?**

**ScissorLuv: NO! Those fish are my babies Beck! I may not show it, but my motherly side won't let you harm those fish!**

**ToriVega: Where even ARE you guys?**

**GotBeck: I'm in my RV, wishing I was making out with Jade.**

**ScissorLuv: I'm dancing on a rainbow with a pink fluffy unicorn!  
**

**HappyCat: YEYYYYYY! CAN I COME!?/**

**GotBeck: NO! **

**HappyCat: ),:**

**RexInTheCity: You can dance with me on a rainbow ;)**

**ScissorLuv: I'm SO excited for Xmass you guyssssss! :D**

**GotBeck: Me too! I'm totally NOT going to Canada! I'm way to awesome to make my hot GF spend Xmas all alone! nope nope nope! I'm staying in the RV to give her gifts and make out and watch cheesy movies!**

Beck's eyes widen as he reads that, and he looks at Jade from across the RV.

They're sitting on opposite ends of his bed, and she's been acting extremely gank-like all day.

He gets it now. She's worried. Worried she's going to spend her Christmas alone, from what she heard yesterday, it must have seemed like that.

He gives a small smile, typing into Jade's pear phone, looking over at the chat. This is probably the most hilarious small fight they've ever had.

**ScissorLuv: Aww, Jade baby, is that what ur wazzed about? I won't go with out you. Don't worry. I love you :) **

**GotBeck: You have to. Aunt Buttcheek says so.**

**ScissorLuv: F her. **

**GotBeck: No, me.**

**ScissorLuv: Fine ;) **

_**ScissorLuv And GotBeck Have exited Chatroom**_

**HappyCat: I'm confusedd... Why did Jade call Beck Jade?**


	14. December Fourteenth

**A/N:Sorry it's been awhile. I was on vacation at my grandparents house. I hope you guys don't mind that it's January and I'm still writing this... **

**December Fourteenth**

**Taylor Swift**

They're lying in Beck's small RV bed, and he's trying to sleep, but seriously, he thinks that cricket is has come for revenge since last year he didn't torture Beck enough.

Jade's half asleep next to him, getting extremely irritated with all his tossing and turning.

"What is going on?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"You don't hear that dumb cricket!?" He asks, still wide awake, sitting up, looking at her incredulously.

She lets out a long groan. "Not this again," She pleads. "Maybe there never is a cricket. Maybe you just go insane during December because you hear too many Christmas carols or something," She suggests, now wide awake herself.

"I swear Jade! It's a cricket!" He lets out an irritated cry. "I heard it again!"

Jade rolls her eyes, getting up to go look for something.

"Are you gonna go get peanut butter?" Beck wonders hopefully, she shakes her head.

"No," She says, digging through a box of stuff they haven't taken out yet. Satisfied, she pulls out her pear pod, tossing it to him. "Now listen to something here so you can shut up and go to sleep!" She orders, crawling back to his bed to lie down next to him again.

He nods, mumbling a soft "Thanks," turning the Pear Pod on, flipping to a satisfying song, and relaxing next to Jade.

It's only a few minutes later when Jade hears him mumbling softly, "You were Romeo, I was a Scarlet letter. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet! But you were-"

Her eyes widen, ripping the ear buds out of his ears furiously.

"Hey! What was that for!?" He asks in a sleepy voice.

"What were you listening to?" She asks slowly, looking almost on the brink of killing him.

Beck grins wickedly. "Oh, nothing.. Just some.. Music I happened to find on **your** Pear Pod," He teases.

"I can't believe you think you have the right to look through the songs on my Pear Pod without permission!" Jade yells, trying to distract him from the teasing bound to occur. Beck rolls his eyes.

"Babe, you gave me your Pear Pod.. like, two minutes ago," He reminds her.

A pause erupts before Beck breaks it , saying, "Taylor Swift? Really?" He laughs.

"I went through a bad break up, okay!" Jade defends.

"So you bought all four albums plus the Christmas one?" Beck says, raising his eyebrows. Jade crosses her arms, making an annoyed pouty face.

"They say it helps!" Jade tells him.

"Swiftie!" Beck teases, running a hand through her hair playfully.

"Am not!" Jade argues, pulling his hand out of her hair, annoyed.

"Are to!" He replies, kissing her hair instead, she scowls, trying desperatly not to smile.

"Am not!" She says, her tone lighter.

"Are to!" Now his arms are around her, playing with her hands.

"Am not!" She replies in a slightly giggly tone, maybe because he decided to give her tummy a small tickle.

"Are to," Beck whispers in her ear playfully, Jade doesn't respond this time.

He grins, knowing he won, he whispers to her, "Maybe I should get us concert tickets for Christmas."

She sits up warily. "You are not getting me Taylor Swift tickets!" She warns him, standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going!?" He calls behind her.

"To your house! I'm getting peanut butter!" She explains, exiting the RV.

Beck grins, not even irritated as he hears the small chirp behind him.


	15. December Fifteenth

**December Fifteenth**

**My Girl, Just Blending In With The Crowd**

He watches Jade, screaming her lungs out in the school hallway, wearing a very eccentric (But beautiful) blue dress.

"Okay," Jade says, turning to face him. He gives her an amused smile.

"There's my girl, just blending in with the crowd," He remarks.

This is what he loves about her, it's her inability to blend in. She sticks out, she lets everyone know who she is and what she wants.. And he loves that.

Jade gives Beck a quick smile, explaining her reasons for wearing the dress in the first place, trying to dismiss that warm happy feeling she gets as his words echo in her head over and over.

_ "There's my girl,"_

_ "My Girl, just blending in with the crowd."_

She's his girl again, and she _loves_ that.

"When he tries to get me I am going to grab him and wrestle him down to the ground," She says confidently.

"He might like that," Beck tells her, smirking.

Jade smirks back, until she hears Andre say "I'd like that," In an equally amused almost dreamy voice.

Under the irritated stares of her and Beck, Andre takes back his statement walking away.

Jade grins, looking at Beck's annoyed face, she leans up and gives his a quick kiss.

"What was that about?" He wonders coldly, still sore from Andre's comment.

Jade rolls her eyes, clearly enjoying Beck's small jealousy. "Don't worry," She whispers. "I'm _your_ girl," She reminds him.

"Don't you forget it," Beck whispers to her, kissing her forehead as she tries not to give an un-Jadelike smile.


	16. December Sixteenth

**A/N: AHHH! I haven't updated this in so long! I'm so sos ososososo sorry you guys!**

**I'm so sorry, that im going on a My Christmas miracle marathon. I'm about to write ten MCM chapters right now.**

**December Sixteenth **

**Jade and Beck Sitting In A Tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

"You know what I hate?" Jade begins, crossing her arms as he drives down the road home from the movie theater.

"What?" He wonders, bracing himself for the long rant.

"Christmas carols," She replies. "Because they always include bells. I mean seriously, bells aren't ever a real instrument! And what do bells have to do with Christmas!?" She rants.

"Well there's like bells on Santa's sleigh or whatever," Beck replies.

"Oh, and that reminds me! Santa Claus!" Jade remembers, causing Beck to groan internally. "He's an awful role model for young kids, don't you think? Basically, he's enforcing slavery with his little elf minions, showing that you should eat cookies and get really fat and that animal is totally okay! I'll never understand why parents poison their children's brains into believing such an awful man exists!"

Beck can't help but snicker at Jade's serious attitude towards... Well... Santa!

"Beck, seriously, when we get all old and gross we are not lying to our kids about a talking bunny, fairy, or fat animal abuser," Jade demands.

"You want to have kids in the future?" Beck asks, raising his eyebrows. "With me?" He adds.

Jade rolls her eyes. "That's not even close to the main point of what I said," Jade reminds him.

"It was implied though," Beck teases her, pulling up to the RV.

"Kinda," Jade replies shrugging it off, determined to not let Beck think she said anything the least bit sappy.

"Jadey want to have kids with me," Beck teases, getting out of the car, Jade following as they go into the RV.

He grins, tapping Jade's nose.

"Jade and Beck sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love," He pulls Jade in closer to him so she's pressing against his chest. "Then comes marriage," He whispers to her, lying Jade to his bed almost harshly. "Then comes the baby in the baby carriage," he finishes, smothering Jade in a kiss.

"Beck, there's no way you're going to seduce me with a rhyme invented by immature three year olds," Jade scoffed.

Beck looks around the RV at his girl, lying underneath him, completely surrendered to his absolute power. "I think I just did," He tells her truthfully.

So Jade attaches their lips to distract him, knowing she's been beat.


	17. December Seventeenth

**December Seventeenth**

**Coffee And Perfume**

"This is yours!" Jade realizes, tossing Beck a flannel shirt from across the RV.

Beck catches it, inhaling deeply. He can smell the fragrance the shirt picked up throughout the day… It smells like Jade.

"Any reason why you're smelling your shirt?" Jade wonders, confused.

"I like that way it smells," Beck answered simply. "It smells like you," He explains.

"Oh great," Jade says, sarcasm dripping in her words. "Details please?"

"It smells like a mixture of coffee and that perfume you wear," Beck explains, inhaling the shirt's smell again. "It's hard to explain," He trails off.

"I find it weird that I'm sitting right here and you choose to sit across the RV smelling the shirt I _was_ wearing," Jade remarks, making herself comfy on Beck's bed.

"Well you'd find it weird if I started smelling you and- oh," Beck says, looking up, his words ringing withuderstanding. 'You know what, screw the shirt," Beck says, thrusting the clothing article on the ground.

Jade shakes her head. "No. Me," She replies sexily.

Beck chooses not to argue as he makes his way over to the shirtless girl.


	18. December Eighteenth

**December Eighteenth**

**Cold**

"I'm cold Beck, give me your jacket," Jade demands as they're walking down the streets of LA.

Beck's never really understood the boyfriend gives the girl the jacket concept, because all that does is transfer the cold-ness to him, but being the nice boyfriend he is, he removes his jacket handing it to Jade. She's wearing a tank top, so she definitely deserves it more than he does.

She slips the jacket on, not even giving him a 'thank you', not like he was expecting that or anything, but you never know.

He gives a small shiver as a chilly wind blows down the street. Jade frowns, feeling it through his hand. She scoots closer to him, hugging him a bit as if she's trying to keep him warm.

Beck doesn't mind in the slightest. He'd rather have this than a regular jacket any day.

"Babe, are you cold now?" Jade asks, her voice concerned. Beck shakes his head. Jade furrows her eyebrows, annoyed.

Beck grins at her show of concern, and loves the way she begins to speed up to get back to his car faster, as if she can't stand the thought of him being at all cold a moment longer.

Really though, for someone who's supposedly so cold, her heart seems to be pure warmth.


	19. December Nineteenth

**December Nineteenth**

**The Hair-ger Games**

They wake up the morning of the nineteenth in full on panic mode. It's nearly eight and they need to be at school in around fifteen minutes.

"Jade! What are we gonna do?" Beck says, his voice groggy, but extremely worried.

Jade groans, irritated. She stands stretching before walking a few steps to look in a mirror.

"Oh my God," She says, her voice rushed and worried. "My hair looks awful! Oh my God where's my hairbrush! Did you take it!?" She accuses wildly, a clear product of having no coffee. "Thank God we don't have much school left till break," She says.

Beck nods in agreement, getting up, looking in the mirror as well. "Wow. My hair looks awful too," He says, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

After quickly getting dressed, he checks his Pearphone, his eyes widening when he realizes they have about seven minutes before they have to leave for school.

"Jade, we have to be at school in seven minutes!" He yells anxiously.

"No chiz," Jade replies sarcastically, holding up her hairbrush she found triumphantly. "Weird that I think it's going to take you a lot longer to get out of here than me, since you're the dude and all," She remarks.

"Hey! I can get ready much faster than you!" He defends.

"Yeah, of course," She says sarcastically. "Even I don't spend an hour fluffing my hair up!" she accuses.

"I'll bet I could do my hair way faster than you!"

"Fine. 20 bucks I can do it faster," She replies.

"Cool. Let the… The Hair-ger games begin!" He announces.

"Beck, that was just weak," Jade replies.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Beck shouts, grabbing his own hair brush and running it though his hair.

He grabs some hair products and runs it though his hair sloppily, as she fastly attaches her extensions.

Glancing at the clock, he notices they have around four minutes left, he rushes out of the RV.

"There! Done!" He exclaims triumphantly.

Jade stops, looking over at him, and even she can't control the gales of laughter that ring through her mouth.

"Hey! Your hair doesn't look much better!" He retorts, pointing at her barely brushed curls of black and purple hair.

Beck checks his phone again, his jaw dropping. "Jade, get in my car we have two minutes to get to school!" He shouts.

Following his orders, Jade seats herself in shotgun as he drives of to school.

To anyone who asks why Jade and Beck's hair are complete messes, their response is simple and truthful.

"We overslept."

Though, to anyone with half a brain, seeing the two 17 year olds who look like they hastily put themselves together that morning, 'oversleeping' seems like a very clean way to put it.


	20. December Twentieth

**A/N: Hey you guys :) Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for a bit of a wait!  
**

**And, to any of you guys who read Together Forever 2, I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter.. Please remember those take a really long time to write and I'll have one out as soon as possible.. This week and last week have been really hard.. :/**

**December Twentieth**

**Zombie Apocalypse**

What would you want to do is you knew you only had twenty four hours to live?

That's the question Jade's rolling around in her head, lying in Beck's arms that morning.

Of course she isn't gullible enough to actually believe in that end of the world thing, but it's an interesting way to look at things, she decides. A day that reminds every one that they're lucky they most likely will get a tomorrow, and makes them wonder what they'd do if they didn't.

Jade's all for the world ending, cause in her opinion, a zombie apocalypse would really be the chiz.

She feels Beck move under her, alerting her to the fact that he's also awake, so in a clear voice, she speaks.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" She muses, turning to look at the boy.

He gives her a confused look, running through all the possible dates he could have forgotten that might take place the next day.

"What?" He gives up, confused.

"You know, the zombie apocalypse?"

Beck rolls his eyes. "Of course, you would think it's zombies. You can't tell me you honestly believe that chiz?"

Jade shakes her head no. "No, but I wish zombies would attack the Earth that would be awesome.

They don't actually say the one thought both of them have. That deep small fear that the world might actually end, but the fear shows up anyways.

They make sure they spend the entire day together though, Jade's as nice as possible and Beck's as understanding as possible. They laugh, kiss, and enjoy eachother's company.

Later that night, after a long Jade-filled day, Beck's lying in his bed in his RV, his girlfriend curled up next to him. His arms are wrapped around her tightly, almost like if he let her go, she'd disappear.

Hr buries his face in her hair, whispering three words into her ear.

"I love you."

Because if the world did end, he'd love if that was the last thing she heard.

"I love you too," She murmurs, the same reasoning inside her head, nuzzling closer to him.

And if the world stopped right then, at that very moment, neither of them would mind. The moment was so perfect, so beautiful, it could last forever.


	21. December Twenty First

**December Twenty First**

**Unpredictable**

Jade wakes up slowly, peering around to see that Beck isn't next to her.

She looks up, seeing him approach her with a hot cup of coffee. "I made you coffee," He says sweetly, handing the mug to her, she smiles.

She sits up slowly, taking a long swig of the coffee before leaning into Beck's touch, almost by reflex. She heaves a sigh.

"Seen any zombies yet?" She asks, causing a small ave of laughter to erupt from Beck at the serious tone in her voice.

"No, he replies truthfully, "I haven't seen any zombies yet," he answers, tilting her head gently to press his lips to her nose a bit playfully.

She pouts a bit, though he's not sure if that's because he didn't kiss or lips or the fact that he hasn't seen a zombie yet.

"Why do you like zombies so much anyway?" He wonders as she sips her coffee again.

"'Cause while every one is fawning over those weird sparkly fairy vampires, I can be all original and unpredictable, the teenage girl obsessed with zombies!" She exclaims. "I hate being unoriginal.. And I really hate being unpredictable."

"So you think that there's not a single thing you do that could be considered predictable?" Beck wonders, his voice casual.

Jade raises an eyebrow. "Can you prove otherwise?" She challenges.

"Well," Beck thinks. "It's pretty predictable for a teenage girl to fall for the hottest guy at school, isn't it?" He suggests, a bit cockily, causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"I guess. But it's pretty unpredictable for the Wicked Witch to be the one who ends up with Prince Charming isn't it?" She counters with a smirk.

Beck can't help but smile at the adorable face of his girlfriend as he tightens his grip around her, pressing their faces closer together.

"You never see that in movies do you," He remarks, his voice almost a whisper. Jade nods.

"That's what makes it so much better," She replies, leaning only a fraction of an inch forward to meet his lips.


	22. December Twenty Second

**December Twenty Second**

**Jealousy**

With Jade's parents fairly indifferent, and Beck's aunt agreeing begrudgingly, Jade is allowed to come to Canada with him to Christmas.

The only downside is that Beck's father is going through some weird mid life crises and demands that instead of wasting money on airplane tickets, they drive all the way to Canada.

Needless to say, Jade isn't crazy about this idea, at all.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Beck urges, throwing clothes into a suitcase sloppily.

"Yeah, yeah. Just you, me, and two people I can't stand in a car together for hours. Joy!" Jade says, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"You can stand my parents!" Beck defends.

"Well, I can't stand your aunt, and I don't want to be anywhere near her," Jade says understandably.

Beck just sighs, because he really can't argue with that at all.

"You won't have to interact with her very much, she's having a huge Christmas party and you'll just blend in with everyone else else!" He suggests.

Jade let's out a bitter snicker. "Me, fit in, yeah right," She replies simply.

Beck can't help but laugh in agreement, because in reality, she's completely right, which makes him fairly excited because he's gonna get to show her off to all his Canadian friends as a nice trophy girlfriend(Although he can't help but feel bad for the thought even crossing his mind).

"Hey speaking of Canada," Jade begins. "Is Moose going to be there?" She asks, playing up her voice with just the amount of curiosity and interest to really get Beck going.

Also, the fact that she's applying lip gloss at the moment doesn't help her case.

"He better not be," Beck replies, his voice low and irritated.

"Why? I thought you guys were friends," Jade remarks, popping her lips.

"You know damn well why," Beck replies, a bit harshly.

Jade gives a bit of an eyeroll. "I hope you didn't get too mad with Moose about that, I mean, it was me who kissed him so-"

"What?!"

Taken aback, Jade realizes her mistake. That Beck doesn't actually know about the kiss, and his discomfort was from the crush she displayed and nothing else.

She quickly realizes how screwed she is now.

"What do you mean you kissed Moose?" Beck clarifies, his voice almost deadly in a way that Jade's rarely heard it. So much so that as she's sitting on Beck's bed, still getting ready, she can't help but feel almost frightened as Beck begins to corner her there.

"I mean that uh.. We were in my car.. And I really wanted to win the little battle with Tori and Cat- I didn't actually like him- but I maybe sort of started making out with him, and we kept kissing until eventually I stopped it from getting any worse,"Jade rants.

Beck sighs almost ashamed of himself as he stares at the Jade he rarely sees, the Jade who's at loss for words. He knows he's probably the only person in the world who honestly can terrify Jade West, mostly due to the fact that she can't scare him at all.

Jade's looking at him a bit scared and nervous, so he untenses his muscles, sitting closely beside her to let her know it's okay.

Regaining all confidence, Jade decides it's the perfect time to say, "Hey, you tried to kiss Tori," and crossing her arms.

Wordlessly, Beck presses a finger to Jade's lips to kindly tell her to shut up, and Jade pouts a little because in the past, his shut ups have been a bit more intimate.

"Behind us, remember," He reminds her gently.

She nods, crashing her lips to his.


	23. December Twenty Third

**December Twenty Three**

**His Arm**

On the twenty third of December they're in Canada and Beck's aunt hosts her Christmas party.

Jade wears a tight fitting red dress that gets a disapproving look from his aunt but a grin when Beck sees it.

He holds his arm out and she loves the way she fits right into the space between his shoulder and hand.

Party guests start arriving and Beck and Jade are in charge of greeting.

"Hello, how are you?" She says(But she's really thinking "Go away, I don't know you,").

"This is so boring," Jade complains to Beck. "We're at a Christmas party in Canada, can we at least enjoy ourselves a bit?!" She asks rhetorically.

Beck smirks, motioning upwards. "I don't that's gonna be a problem.

It's a mistletoe of course, and Jade cracks a flirtatious smile.

"You put that there," She accuses, and Beck shrugs.

"Does it matter?" He wonders, leaning in to kiss the girls lips cutely, and Jade lets out a soft giggle at the touch of his lips.

They're surrounded by other people though, so they have to eventually pull back.

"So this is the girl?" His grandfather asks, awkwardly having seen their PDA fest.

Beck nods. "Yeah, she is."

Jade doesn't talk very much in the room full of strangers.

She prefers to just remain that girl on Beck's arm, in a room surrounded by Canadians.


	24. December Twenty Fourth

**December Twenty Fourth**

**The Real Jade**

It's Christmas Eve and they're in Canada, surrounded by a few of Beck's relatives in the living room of his aunt's house.

The room is small, but cozy, and the two chairs and couch ordinarily couldn't seat the seven family members comfortably.

Beck and Jade are very comfortable though, huddled up together, Jade sitting across Beck's lap in the cozy armchair next to the fireplace.

They don't have fireplaces in California, and sometimes Jade really hates it there. Jade hates the sun, it turns her skin red while baking everyone else to a golden brown.

So maybe there's one good thing about Canada. The sun rays shine a little less brightly and their warmth is a lot more scarce, and Jade loves that.

Jade likes the fact that this place;Canada; has a need for a fireplace. She also kind of likes the way the heat of the fireplace glows throughout her, almost as if it's melting her icy heart, making it easier for her to lay her drowsy head on Beck's chest and listen to his heartbeat.

Beck's aunt stares at Jade from over the rim of her book.

She's confused. She's confused by the way the seemingly tough girl by day; the girl who piles of pounds of make up and walks everywhere as if she owns the place; is completely contempt to just lay their, still in Beck's lap.

Jade's face is makeup less at the moment, her hair hanging messily over her shoulders, covered by some old tee shirt. She doesn't look like the same girl that Beck's aunt remembers seeing earlier that day.

Beck knows Jade's tired and probably has forgotten anyone else is in the room. If she hasn't forgotten, she really doesn't care. That's why she's being so real right now, and he's glad, because his family hasn't really met this girl yet.

They haven't met the real Jade.


	25. December Twenty Fifth

**December Twenty Fifth**

**Christmas**

Beck's family has always been tight knit. He grew up in the type of family that would wake up at five in the morning to open presents on Christmas.

That's why it's a habit of his, he guesses, to wake up so early every Christmas morning. Jade on the other hand would gladly sleep till noon, so they're pretty much opposites.

Beck checks his pearphone to find it's only three in the morning. He groans, and stands up to stretch , sneaking down the hall to the room Jade's sleeping in.

He studies the sleeping girl, imagining how each piece of jewelry he got her will look on her, beautiful of course. He wonders what she got him but quickly realizes he actually doesn't care because just having her as his girlfriend again after what a jerk he was is probably the best present he'd ever received. And that says a lot considering he got a car for his sixteenth birthday.

"Beeccckkk," He hears Jade sigh, half amused, half annoyed. She had opened her tired eyes for a second only to find her boyfriend awake by her bed.

"I couldn't sleep," Beck complains, his voice sounding like a small child. Jade rolls her eyes, inviting him to lie down next to her.

He does, of course.

She fits in his arms perfectly, and snuggles in closer to him (Not that she'll ever admit to doing that).

Beck loves feeling her breaths against him, reminding himself that she's here. He had to spend ten months without her.

Spending Christmas together is the best present for both of them.


	26. December Twenty Sixth

**December Twenty Sixth**

**Tea Party**

The day after Christmas is always a bit of a boring day, because everything's closed and the day can't even compare to excitement on Christmas.

The only activity going on in Beck's aunt's house are the loud shrieks from the smaller cousins, playing with their toy trains and teddy bears that they received the day before.

Jade and Beck just finished breakfast and are walking through the living room.

"Beck!" two small cousins from the floor shout. They're two little girls, having a tea party with their new plastic fake food set and a circle of new stuffed animals.

"Hey Julie," Beck greets, giving a smile, shaking his leg gently to remove the small girl from his jeans.

"Can you and Jane join our tea party!?"The girl offers sweetly.

"Jade," Jade cuts in, a bit rudely.

"Jade c'mon let's join their tea party!" Beck teases playfully, grinning to his girlfriend.

Jade groans, sitting down in the stuffed animal circle reluctantly.

"Do you guys want pizza, or an egg roll, or a taco, or pasta!?" Another small girl lists, staring at the new bin of plastic food.

Jade glances at the fake food. "Tacos," She demands.

The two girls hand her the plastic taco excitedly.

"Eat it! Eat it!" They chant happily, clapping their hands.

"Agrrumpphh," Jade says, pretending to chomp down on the taco, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Yay! Did you like it!?" Jade lets out a small smile. "Sure," She offers.

"Good! Now will you play Mack with Mr. Bear?" The girl, Julie, asks.

Jade frowns. "I am not playing a dumb handgame with a bea-"

"Jade," Beck says in a warning tone. He doesn't want her to disappoint his beloved small cousins.

Jade groans. "Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack," She chants, tapping the paws of the stuffed build a bear. "All dressed in black black black, she has a knife knife knife, stuck in her back back back. She cannot breathe breathe breathe! She cannot cry cry cry! That's why she begs begs begs! She begs to die di-"

"No! That's not how it goes!" The small girl shrieks, her face slightly horrified, while the younger one looks like she might cry.

"Well that's how I learned it," Jade says defiantly.

"Umm, how about we don't play handgames?" Beck suggests, shooting Jade a glare above the children's heads.

"Fine!" She girl, called Julie allows. "I'm going to go get Mr. Fuffle Wuffle. Be right back. She and the other girl stand, rushing away.

"Nice job Jade," Beck says, sarcasm oozing with his words.

Jade laughed, rolling he eyes. "If you tell anyone at school that I'm playing tea party with your two cousins..."

"You'd deserve it! You just traumatized them with a nursery rhyme!" Beck remarks. "Besides, you're not playing 'tea party' very well anyway."

"Hey I've never played it before! Don't judge!" Jade defends, and Beck laughs, flashing a smile.

He doesn't think he's ever played 'tea party' either.


End file.
